QuidditchO's
by TatraMegami
Summary: it's a babysitting adventure! {"Harry did you eat my Beater?"}


I don't own the characters, cept for the Quidditch players, I don't own the teams, and I don't own the name Quidditch-Os. I got the idea from the Cheero commercial with the baby, but it's lots longer than the commercial. And if you can't think of anything to review about except you liked it, tell me what you think about the Quidditch commentary, cause that was hard. - Tatra 

Quidditch-Os   
  


It was a bright August day and Sirius was babysitting. 

Lily and James had gone out for the day to celebrate their anniversary, leaving Sirius to watch the newly one year old Harry. 

Sirius had been trying to get Harry to eat lunch, but Harry didn't want to eat. So now Sirius had a full Quidditch game going with the Quidditch-Os. 

"Nicholls, one of the Chasers for Puddlemere, steals the Quaffle from the opposing Chaser, Attard. One of the Beaters for the Tornados', Miller, sends a Bludger straight toward her and Nicholls passes the Quaffle to Keller before swerving to avoid the Bludger. Now Nicholls, Keller, and Bate have formed the Hawkshead Attack Formation, making Tornados Chaser Parker and Beater Harris move out of the way. Keller goes ahead to the goal and-" Sirius was cut off from his commentary by the Tornados' Keeper disappearing. 

Disappearing right into Harry's mouth. 

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed as Harry munched on the Keeper, "That's my Keeper!" 

"Goo'," Harry said, before reaching up and taking one of the Tornados' Chasers. 

"And that's my Chaser," Sirius said as he watched Harry eat the piece of cereal, "I thought you weren't hungry." 

Harry reached for a Bludger happily. 

"Oh well, the Keeper never saved a single goal this season, and the Chaser hasn't scored either," Sirius said with a sigh. 

Sirius charmed another two players for his game, then charmed a few more cereal pieces for Harry to catch and then went back to the game. 

"Keller flies to the goal and scores! 20-10 with Puddlemere in the lead. Chaser Dollard takes the Quaffle and heads towards Puddlemere's goal. Puddlemere Beater Shen hits a Bludger to Puddlemere Beater Beckett, who... is not where he was before," Sirius said, looking around to find the missing Beater. 

After concluding that the Beater wasn't anywhere near the pitch, he then looked at Harry suspiciously. 

"Harry did you eat my Beater?" Sirius asked. 

"Goo'," Harry replied. 

Sirius sighed before charming up more Quidditch-Os. 

"Now then, the new Beckett hits the Bludger, sending it at Dollard. Dollard dodges, but drops the Quaffle, which Bate catches. It seems like the Seekers have seen the Snitch! Puddlemere Seeker, Kahn, is in the lead, but the Tornado's Seeker, Kelly, is catching up. Oh! It looks like the Snitch has disappeared, though in the mean time Nicholls has scored another goal. Bringing up the score to 30-10 Puddlemere. And it also seems that Attard had disappeared," Sirius said after seeing that there were only five Chasers on the pitch, "Harry, why are you eating my Quidditch-Os? You have your own." 

"Goo'!" Harry squealed, waving his arms around. 

Sirius laughed and hugged his godson before getting another Chaser.   
  


After Harry eating three more Chasers, two more Beaters, three more Keepers, and one Seeker, Sirius gave up on the Quidditch game, the exact same time Harry gave up eating Sirius's Qidditch players. 

After seeing that Harry was done eating and cleaning up, Sirius and Harry went outside to play on Harry's toy broom, and on Sirius's grown up broom.   
  


A little before it got dark Lily and James arrived home to find Harry and Sirius playing with the toy broom. 

"So what have you two been doing all day?" Lily asked as she took her son from Sirius. 

"Nothing much, Harry's going to be a Seeker when he grows up," Sirius replied. 

"I thought he was going to be a Chaser, like his daddy," James said as he took Harry from his wife. 

"Nope, he's going to be a Seeker, and he's going to be the captain of the team," Sirius said. 

"Cap'in," Harry repeated. 

"And he also hates the Tutshill Tornados," Sirius said as all four of them went inside. 


End file.
